The wrath of Molly Weasley
by Blonde Spirit
Summary: An old one I found on my hard drive, dunno if it's any good.


The wrath of Molly Weasley.

I wrote this ages ago and don't know why I didn't post it at the time but here it is…..

_Ok, this is a new pairing for me, I've read some really good fics about this pairing and this idea just kept slapping me on the head until I gave in! I hope that you enjoy it and please leave a review, thanks!_

"You are WHAT?" Molly Weasley screeched, making the walls shake and glass threaten to smash "Ginny, how STUPID can you be?"

Ginny faced her mother down, she hoped she looked braver than she felt.

"I'm pregnant" Ginny repeated, glancing sideways at Harry as he tried to melt into the wall behind him, she felt a moments annoyance at his cowardice, but then reflected that she couldn't really blame him, her mother was more than capable of reducing her father and brothers to quivering wrecks.

"I heard that bit!" Molly's face had gone from white to red and was now heading towards a shade of sickly green.

"How?" she demanded.

"Really mum!" Ginny said impatiently "I think you already know how!"

"Don't be so bloody flippant!" Molly warned as Ginny suppressed a look of surprise, her mother _never_ swore. The only time she could remember was at Bellatrix Lestrange, and that situation was completely different.

"Look, it's happened and now we have to deal with it" Ginny tossed her hair defiantly.

"Is it Harry's?" Molly spoke to Ginny but her eyes bored into Harry as she did, he resumed his attempts to blend into the wall.

"Of course it's Harry's!" Ginny shot back, furious "What do you think I am? A slut?"

Molly made a non committal snort without taking her eyes from Harry once "I didn't even know you were properly together" Molly accused "You never even told me!"

"Because we wanted to find out by ourselves if it could work mum" Ginny's voice was softer.

"Well, apparently _something_ worked" Molly replied savagely.

"I knew that you would be like this!" Ginny shouted "I love Harry and he loves me and we're having a baby and that's that!"

Molly gave Ginny a measured look, somewhere in the recesses of her mind she realised that she might have met her match in her own daughter.

None of them had any idea how long they stood, staring at each other. Finally Molly slipped into a chair, resting her forearms on the dining table.

"Are you sure it's what you want?" she asked.

"Yes" said Harry, he had finally found his voice.

"And you Ginny?" her eyes swivelled towards an image of herself, many years ago, brought to life in the girl before her. No, Molly thought, Ginny was now a woman, to be a mother herself.

"It's all I want mum, after the war, and losing so many people I just want to live a quiet and simple life, with Harry and a family, is that so bad?" Ginny almost begged for her mothers' understanding.

"You could be so much" Molly sighed "Together, you could do so much with your lives, and now you can't because of a silly mistake"

"I've already done far more than I ever wanted or needed to do" Harry answered her in a dark voice "I've had to make choices and do things in those seven years that most people don't have to in a lifetime. I'm done with all that, I want Ginny and I want a home, a family and a normal life"

"I can understand that" Molly conceded "But what about Ginny? She's barely begun to be an adult and now she's to be a mother"

"I know" said Harry "But it's what Ginny wants too, this wasn't a silly mistake Molly"

"What?!" Molly's head snapped up, the look of fury back on her face "You planned this?"

"Yes" said Ginny simply "We did, I want to move on mum, with Harry, with all of us"

"Oh Ginny, you have no idea what you've done!" Molly now looked close to tears.

"Yes, I do" Ginny tried to reassure her mother "Please be happy for us, be there for us. We know it won't be easy but we are doing this for all the right reasons"

"I will _always_ be here for you" Molly said, a tear trickling down her cheek "But I don't know if I can be happy yet, give me time"

"Thank you" Harry said quietly, wrapping his arm around Ginny's shoulder and looking at her meaningfully.

"Uh, uh!" Ginny told him "No way Potter, your turn, I told her about the baby, this one is all yours!"

Molly looked up again "Dear Merlin there's more?" she asked a little confused, she wondered what could possibly be coming next "Ginny Weasley tell me this instant!"

"Ah well, um, that's the thing" said Harry, his hands visibly shaking "She's not Ginny Weasley any more, she's Ginny Potter now"


End file.
